A New Sudden Change
by JazzBlood-chan
Summary: With Natsu recently dying. The Guild has been troublesome. But Happy and Lucy find Natsu in the graveyard. What will everyone do?


I stood at that gravestone. Everytime i looked at it, it made me remember what happend..

"Lucy, Its time to head back to the guild." Erza said. I nodded slowly, still starring at Natsu's grave. A tear rolled down my cheek,"Ill be there in a min. okay?" Erza sighed,"You be careful now alright?" I tried to manage a smile," Alright"

Happy stood beside me, tears rolling down his face. I sighed,"Its okay Happy.." "No its not... I lost my partner." Happy mumbled. I frowned,"Dont u think i lost him too? He was my partner as well.." Happy sobbed. I hugged him tightly. Then we heard someone running up behind us balling.

Happy whispered softly,"Lisanna..." Lisanna sobbed running up to us. "I heard what happend... *hic* Are you two alright?" I looked at the floor silently hugging her back. I couldn't hold it anymore, i just couldn't. I cried on Lisanna's shoulder as she cried into mine as well. Happy stuck in between us carrier out our sobbing.

A couple hours passed. And we just sat there. Wendy joined us an hour ago along with Carla.. Gray also came, which really surprised me.. Erza finally came back for all of us with Master Mokarov. Master Mokarov sighed,"I know your all sad. But Natsu wouldn't want you mourning over him. He would want you to get up on your two feet and fight, for him." A tear rolled down me and Happy's face. Happy suddenly came out sobbing,"WAHHH... *hic* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I hugged him tightly. Erza sighed,"We should start heading back.. Its getting pretty dark out.." Everyone nodded. Happy flew out of my arms and hugged the grave sobbing still... "Oh, Happy.." I hugged Natsu's grave as well. Then we all went back to the guild (home).

Couple Weeks Later

I woke up, Happy at my feet of the bed. He looked just like a real house cat. but sleeping on his back. I crawled out of bed slowly, I looked at the calender. And yep. The day has finally come. The day me, Natsu and Happy first met.. I put my hair in a bun and walked towards Happy. I opened the curtains letting light into the room.

I shook Happy awake,"Come on Happy. Its time to get your lazy ass up" Happy just mummbled and grouned roling around. "HAPPY!" I shouted. "AHHH. What!?" Happy flew up quickly hitting the cieling. I sighed slightly. I pointed to the calender. Happy whispered,"Oh.."

"No time to be sad! I'll make us some food so we can go eat by him." I beamed. I really tried to keep Happy's spirits up. He's been devistated ever since Natsu died. Happy stood up," Aye Sir!" I got dressed quickly and went to go make me and Happy a picnic so we could eat at Natsu's grave. I made me a turkey sandwhich and Happy a fish sandwhich, although Happy only liked cooked meat if Natsu cooked it, but i knew he likes raw fish as well. So i put some fish on his sandwhich. After i got everything set up, I put it in a basket.

"Hey Happy, you ready yet?!" I called out. Happy shouted,"Ya just gimme a sec!" Next thing i knew Happy flew at me with Natsu's scarf in his paws. I smiled. "Ready Happy?" Happy smiled slightly,"Ready :)"

Natsu's POV

I sat on my gravestone, everyone thought i was gone for good, but im still here. I just looked at all the other graves. How sad, They didn't deserve to die. I looked at my hands. They looked all ghost liked.

A couple weeks earlier, i couldn't stand all my family crying like that. I didn't want it to end like that, where everyone is jsut depressed. Fairy Tail HAS to be the #1 guild! It just HAS to be.

Next thing i heard Lucy and Happy talking, they broke me out of my imagenation. Happy and Lucy didn't looked depressed. but they were depressed a couple weeks ago..

Happy smiled slightly looking strait into my eyes, not even knowing it."Hey Natsu! I brought you your scarf!" Lucy smiled setting down a basket. I tried to grab the scarf but before i could grab it, Happy sat down with Lucy.

I cant just take it without them knowing it's me. They'll think someone is trying to steal it... Happy sat the scarf on my grave. Lucy pulled out 3 sandwhiches, One made out of fish, obvisouly for Happy. One made out of turkey, That one was for Lucy, but who was the 3rd sandwhich for?

"Hey Natsu, You gotta eat too." Lucy smiled. "Oo ohh ohh! Dont forget this!" Happy pulled out a bowl with some matches and stuff in it. Lucy smiled,"He can't eat without his fire, ain't that right Happy?" Happy nodded,"AYE SIR" I smiled slightly. They did all this for me, even though they can't see me.

Lucy lit the bowl, flames spread throughout it. Happy smiled slightly. Lucy then set the bowl down on my grave by my scarf. I picked up the scarf throwing it around my neck, and got the sandwhich and bowl but the next thing i knew, i looked up slowly and Lucy and happy's jaws dropped.

Lucy's Pov

Happy's and I's jaws dropped. There was Natsu! Sitting right in front of us! "NATSUUU!" Happy screamed flying in the air. Tears of joys were falling down my face i tried to hug Natsu but he was cold as ice. I fliched backing up a bit. "Hey Luce wats wrong?" Natsu questioned. "Oh. Its nonthing really!" I smiled slightly. How was it that i could see him?! he died on that job we did protecting me from that random monster that came out of nowhere!

Happy poked Natsu's face,"Man. Arn't you freezing Natsu!?" :D. "But im perfectly fine." Natsu grumbled. "Heh-heh, Natsu.." I sighed. "What is it?" Natsu shouted. "You do know that you died right.. And we can see you but I don't know how. And erm.. You're kinda... Cold feeling.." I stutterd. Natsu touched his arms."Im not cold feeling! Im feisty as ever!"

Happy giggled,"Cold or not Lucy. WE CAN SEE NATSU AAGAIN! :D"


End file.
